


A Voice

by veenadaiya



Series: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Levi and mikasa, attackontitan, drunk, eren is a lil bit of a dick, highschool, i like this a lot, levi x mikasa bois, shingekinokyojin, yeehah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Attack on Titan AU of highschool. Different crushes and a New Years Kiss that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU. I should make a couple chapters out of this and I probably will. Tell me where it's choppy and I'll fix it. I used to love Erikasa but now I love MikasaXLevi now. Thanks for reading!  
> EDIT: ALL of these older fics are notttt as great as my new ones of course. Still read but be warned i’m not this shitty

     Mikasa was a genius and very athletic but didn't have many friends. She had the nickname 'Ice Queen' around school because of her blank stare. Nobody knew about her past though. She got A's in all her classes, excelled in athletics but still wasn't very great at socialization. Eren stuck by her side all the time and so did Armin.

     Levi was excellent at athletics and could take down anyone with one punch. He was also very popular with the ladies. School was boring to him, all his classes were easy. Mikasa disliked Levi and his snootiness and how all the girls fawned over him. Maybe she didn't dislike him but was just irritated with him. He was always on her mind. Especially after the day they had to verse each other for gym class all day.

     She won when swimming a 500 freestyle. He won when wrestling. She won when playing tennis and then he one during badminton. They were too evenly matched and it was almost a challenge for them though.

     Mikasa then always thought about him but her true love was for Eren. She loved him more than anyone. The bell rang but Mikasa was daydreaming and circling a heart around her and Eren's names.

     "Ackermann, class is over," a voice said from behind her. She jerked and turned around to see Levi.

     "Oh, yeah. Thanks." She gathered her things and left. Levi noticed her doodle written on the desk and erased Eren's name and wrote his.

     "Much better."

     It was true Levi had a crush on Mikasa and they were often paired together among classmates because they both had stone cold faces. Levi was aware of it but Mikasa was not. She was in the dark as usual. But like I said, not many people know about her past. When she was young, she was kidnapped on the side of the road while riding bike with Eren, just after meeting him. She was new in town. Eren chased after the truck on his bike, shouting at the man driving. Luckily, the scoundrel Eren is, he kept a knife in his pocket. He got really close to the truck to slash the tires, making it slow down.

     The two stuck by each other ever since.

     "Okay class, today I am going to put you into pairs for this term project," Mrs. Rosenow said, their English teacher said.

     "So, Connie and Sasha, Jean and Marco, Annie and Eren, Mikasa and Levi," the teacher continued the list. Mikasa resented Annie very much. She was a transfer student from another school and was trying to get Eren to join their team, the Titans.

     Levi was happy with his partner but didn't show it at all. Mikasa wasn't upset about her partner but she wasn't happy either.

     Mrs. Rosenow explained the project to the class and told them to start working. Levi and Mikasa were a perfect pair but almost too perfect. Both had smarts and athletic abilities and on the sport teams they played on, they were worth 10 teammates.

     At the highschool they attended, girls and boys were not separated for sports at all because most of them played fair. The two played on the soccer team but on different sides every time. During practice, they would play a bit differently and if you missed getting a goal, you would be out.

     Levi and Mikasa were always the last 2 and none of them would win. They were to quick. It was an interesting game to watch, though.

     "Ackermann, any ideas?" Their term project is to write a 200 page book about anything they want.

     "Hmmm, maybe some people get trapped inside a video game?"

     They spat ideas at each other like something about a god, his regalia and a young girl that was half phantom. Another idea was a demon butler or diaries that could hold the future. The two had very interesting ideas but came to a conclusion.

     "What if we write about Titans? Like these big people that eat humans?" Mikasa suggested.

     "Can we write ourselves into it?" Levi asked her. She nodded in respond. The bell rang and the teacher told them to maybe get together and work on it with your partner. This was going awesome for Levi.

     Lunch time was the worst for Mikasa. She would get sick from whatever she ate all the time. Eren tried to make her eat but she refused, not wanting to be sick. Levi used to always sit with his two friends, Isabel and Farlan but the two died in a car crash a year ago so he sat with his fake friends. He didn't really have friends just ones using him because he was popular.  
Mikasa would stare at him but look away when he looked at her.

     She stood up and ignored Eren who was asking her something and walked over to Levi.

     "Hi." She sat down across from the black haired boy. Other girls scoffed at her and giggle for even walking up to him.

     "Hello Ackermann, where's your lunch?" he asked her considering it was 2 minutes after lunch started and she held nothing.

     "I don't eat lunch."

     "Why not?"

     "I get sick no matter what I eat."

     Levi and Mikasa quietly talked to each other and she could tell Eren's eyes were on them, observing.

\------New Years Eve--------

     It was New Years Eve and Marco was holding a party for all his friends. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa walked in together. Armin and Eren were wearing plain shirts while Mikasa had on a red dress, that she disliked but Eren told her she should wear it.

     Her Asian look got her teased in high school for a while but eventually the teasing transferred to Jean and his 'horse face'. She liked Jean, he was kind to her.

     Annie stole Eren away to talk to his friends with Armin tagging along. Armin had a heavy crush Annie.

     Mikasa was left alone, leaning against the wall near Jean.

     "Are you being ignored too?" Jean asked her with a sad voice.

     She nodded her head.

     "You don't talk much, do you?"

     She shook her head.

     Levi was chugging drinks with a few girls and guys in the corner and she watched him. He didn't smile that often. No one knew his 2 friends died. After that, he shut many people out of his life.  
Mikasa was listening to the music as she nodded her head when a drunk Levi approached her.

     "Hey," he greeted her.

     She smiled at him.

     People began to count down..."10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...."

     Mikasa was counting too but was stopped at 2 with sudden lips against hers. Hands on her hips.

     It was Levi?

     She opened her eyes then to hear people shouting "Happy New Year!" Eren then was walking over with anger on his face. He through a punch at Levi but he dodged it.

     Mikasa whispered something then Eren's attention was caught off guard which gave Levi the opportunity to knock him down.

     "Stop it!" All eyes shifted to her as the two boys punched each other.

The girl that barely spoke, finally had a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the deal with Levi's past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this and hadn't published for a while so here you guys go. Hope some like. I have chapter 3 written  
> Written I'll see how you guys like this one. Sorry for typos. Bear with me!

4 weeks had past since New Years.

     The days went by with Mikasa passing her classes with perfect grades. Levi followed her lead easily while Eren trailed behind. Armin kept up too but used all his time helping Eren with his studies. The schools English project was delayed for these weeks for an unknown reason. People had assumed that it was because of their teacher and her love life but that seemed like a long shot.

     Today, they would start back up again with Levi and Mikasa with partners and the two were dreading it. They hadn't talked to each other since New Years after he beat up Eren drastically. She begged him to stop and he eventually did, after she pushed him back into the fireplace.

All eyes had been on them, wanting to catch the gossip and they did.

The bell chimed loudly and everyone say in their seats, waiting for their teacher to come in.

     "We are going to continue your class project! Just because we didn't do it for a few weeks doesn't mean you all get to slack off so get to work," the teacher told them as she sat in her chair.

Levi walked over to Mikasa's desk with his head hanging low.

     "So, any more ideas for the story?" Levi asked her as he sat down on the desk across from her. Her heart was beating with nervousness as he spoke. She shook her head at him with blood rushing to her cheeks. Levi could tell how distant she was and he then pulled out his notebook.

     "Anyway, I had this idea where we could make Annie into a Titan and then Eren! Wouldn't that be cool?"

     Mikasa didn't dare look at him. She could almost read his thoughts. _Wanting to make Eren into a Titan so you can kick his ass,_  Mikasa thought to herself. Levi was clearly waiting for an answer.

     "S-sure!" Mikasa told him hesitantly. The two went over their story for the rest of class, progressing on it very much and in one more class time, it would be completed.

     "M-Mikasa..."

     Both of them were stuttering today.

     "Do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?"

     The girl raised her eyes to meet his. Should she? She would have to talk to him about what happened on New Years and she wasn't in favor of that. It was clear that he had a crush on her. Just like Jean. She slightly giggled in her head and nodded her head to him.

     "Sure," Mikasa replied with a bit of enthusiasm. He, for once, smiled widely at the girl in front of him. The bell chimed off loud and everyone hustled out of the room.

\----------

     "Mikasa!" Eren shouted to his half sister of some sort across the room.  
He waved his hand and motioned for her to come to their table. Levi was also waving to her. She turned to her half brother and then to Levi. Who?

Mikasa eventually put her back to Eren and walked over to Levi with a lunch tray in tow.

     "You're eating, huh?"

     She picked at her salad before answering him, "Eren's mom was asking me why I wasn't eating. I told her and she didn't believe me and now I'm forced to eat. It's a long story."

     Levi looked at her and then back to his chicken sandwich.

     "Such filthy trays." He scoffed.

     "You don't like filth?"

     He shook his head, "disgusting."

     "Levi, why is it that you hang out with the snobs here?"

     His fork clanked against his tray as he was picking up his pears. Levi clenched his fists and looked downwards.

     "Do you remember the two students that died in a car crash a while ago?"

     Mikasa thought and then nodded to him, taking a mouth full of salad.

     "Farlan and Isabel. Those were their names. Those two were my only friends until some drunk asshole ran into them."  
  
     "After they died, I was alone until I met Erwin. He introduced me to the 'snobs' and I'm forced to hang out with them. Like you said, a long ass story."

     "Well, you got me now," she assured him.

     He didn't smile or laugh. He just sat there, staring at his food. Farlan. Isabel. He missed them more than his bastard of a father and mother. More than his life. He would do anything to have Isabel back. Farlan back. But he knew it was impossible.

     Mikasa was about to continue but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

     "What are you doing with him?" a familiar voice said from behind her. She could see Levi stiffening at the boy's voice. Eren.

     "What do you mean?"

     "I mean, why are you sitting with him other than the rest of us?" Sasha, Connie, Marco, Jean, Armin, and Eren.

     "B-because, I wanted too."

     "Hey! You can't boss her around, Jaegar," Levi stood up and stared him down. Not another fight. About Mikasa... People gathered around the two boys with Mikasa between them. Some began shouting 'fight!' and Levi glanced around.

     Why were the two boys always fighting one another? Oh...

     Mikasa then realized it.

     Both of them liked her and were envious. She almost laughed at the thought. The question was, who did she like?

     Eren swung a punch towards Levi's gut but he counter attacked by grabbing Eren's wrist and flipping him over onto the table. The brown haired boy then used his leg to try at trip Levi but again, missed. How could Mikasa just stand there, doing nothing? Armin too?  
Levi sat on top of Eren and began throwing punches back and forth across the boys face.

     "Stop it! Again!"

     Was past repeating itself? Mikasa again, laughed at the thought and how ironic it was. The two boys didn't stop fighting each other.

     "What would Farlan and Isabel say, Levi?" she asked in a soothing tone. Levi froze at their names. He glared at Mikasa and it sort of scared her.

     "Don't you say their names in front of people who don't deserve it. Do not give in to people like I did, Ackermann. Treat the world as your enemy," he spoke and stood up from Eren. Blood covered his hands.

     "Tch."

He stomped off.

\-------------

     Levi didn't go back to school after that. Mikasa had asked around and even went to the counselor and asked where he had been. All she said was that Levi's step dad called in everyday saying he was sick.

     But why wouldn't Levi answer her calls?

     Eren stuck to her like glue as they walked around the school together. His nose was bandaged from being broken while Armin begged him to take better care of it. Eren happened to be on the swimming team and still swam with his injury.

     Mikasa looked miserable and felt like it too. She had no clue where her friend lived and not many did. He didn't open up to most as far as anyone could tell. Their due date for their book was next week but she had no worries. All they needed was a title and an ending.

     'Farlan. Isabel,' Mikasa said to herself one day when she was alone in room. Eren was at swim practice so he wouldn't come looking or a while if she went somewhere. The black haired woman put her paper and pencil down and got on her shoes. Well, boots. Brown with a black belt on them.  
Of course the cars were gone. She'd be walking to the cemetery. Her luck became shitty when it started to downpour so she started running. Maybe doing it in the dark wasn't a good idea but she did it anyway

     Mikasa scanned the markings on all the grave stones, up a down the paths until she found two side by side.

     "Farlan. Isabel." She slightly grinned at the graves.

     "How was Levi when he was with you guys?" Mikasa questioned into nothing but air.

     "Was he caring or was he snarky as always?"

     She continued to talk to the gravestones until the rain had died down a bit. Her chat with the graves was nice even though she was the only one talking.

     "'Treat the world like your enemy' huh Levi?"  
\---------------  
1, 2, 3 times. 4, 5, 6 times. Again.  
Again. Again. The madness. The darkness. The loneliness. The fear.  
\---------------  
     Mikasa walked to school with Armin and Eren by her side, longing to talk with Levi.

     "What's on your mind, Mikasa?" Armin asked her with his large blue eyes looking at her. Eren's body stiffened as he awaited an answer, knowing what it would be. What was his problem? All over protective and shit.

     "Eren, why don't you want me hanging out with Levi?"

He stopped walking.

     "Because. He's bad news. Didn't you see him punch me-"

     "You mean beat your ass," Armin commented which got him a dirty look.

     Mikasa dropped the topic then, not wanting to hear anymore. Maybe today she would find her friends address and check on him. A sickness is a pretty foolish thing to skip school unless it's Ebola. Or maybe pink eye but that's technically not a sickness.

     The three got to school and separated. Mikasa going to Pre-calculus, Eren going to English, and Armin leaving to Physics. Their school offered tons of classes and electives that Armin almost couldn't pick and it was hard for him to pic only 4.

     Mikasa walked in to class and her heart jumped when she saw him sitting there, in his seat, acting like he wasn't gone.

     "Where have you been?"

     She strutted up to him and sat next to him. The bell would ring in about 2 minutes.

     "Home."

     She waited for more but nothing came out. Her eyes scanned his face and his arms, checking if he was at the doctors for shots or if he still looked sick. Nothing.                                              Except, there looked to be scratched and purple marks on his face and arms. His arms looked like it got the worst of it, purple streaks going up and down it with light cuts. He wore long sleeves that day, trying to hide it but when they fell down everything was visible.

  
Why didn't she check his arms and face before hand?

     "What happened to your arms?"

     "Nothing," he mumbled as he pulled his arms away and out of her sight.

     "Levi!"

     The teacher walked in and she stopped bugging him. The math class continued on while it was easy for Mikasa to do. Everything was for her. She needed a challenge. Maybe Levi would be.

     The day continued on and eventually, the lunch bell went off and every hustled to get their long awaited food. She looked around for Levi and saw him sitting alone in the corner with headphones in. Mikasa left Eren and Armin, much to their disagreement, and walked over to him.

     "Levi, what are you doing alone? What's wrong with you? You skipped English."  
Levi took his headphones out and looked at her, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm sitting alone because I wanna and I skipped English for no reason. Just felt like it."

     "No. That's not like you. What happened to your arms!" Mikasa grabbed his wrist but he yanked it away from her. In reflex, he slapped his hand into her chin, pushing her to the ground. After he realized what he did, he froze.

     "Mikasa..."

     She stood up, holding her cheek and walked away. Why must his step dad ruin everything for him? Eren was going to be pissed now and he'd have to beat him up again. His life shattered.

     "Mikasa...no..." He reached for her but never made contact. Just the empty air.

\---------------

Snap. Snap. Again. Again. Again.

     He sat there, huddled into a ball as he was hit and whipped. The belt hit him in the back, the arms, the legs, even the face. The punches collided with his gut many times and he endured it, not knowing how to fight back.

Continuously, everyday, nobody to help him. All alone.  
Except, today was different.

     A knock was heard on the door and the step dad went to check it. He concealed the bloodied belt behind his back. Who could be visiting at this time?

     A woman's voice? A familiar voice. No. It couldn't be! He struggled to move and his movements were slow as he tried to peek around the corner.

     "Hello, is this Levi's home?"

     "Well yes it is young lady! Come on in!" the fathers fake and cheery voice exclaimed. It was almost too fake. The boys heart almost dropped she came in the door. Hers did the same. Wait a minute. Why would his step dad let her see him in his condition. He didn't have time to think of an answer. A metal pan went straight to her head. She collapsed in front of Levi.

     "Mikasa!"

\----------

     Why didn't he ever fight back against his step dad? Was he weak? Afraid?

     No, Levi was not afraid. He never had been but then why did he never fight back! One of his best friends is now there, trying to help him while he sits there, helpless.

     Levi was crouched in the corner of the empty room, blood pooling around him. His cuts and gashes now bleeding more. He watched as Mikasa was dragged by her hair to a corner. He couldn't just sit there and watch her get injured. Why hasn't he called the police at school? Oh. That's right, he was afraid of his step dad coming and killing him. Levi knew that wouldn't happen but yet he never did anything when he should have.

     After all the times he had told Mikasa to treat the world as your enemy, he had never did it himself. He wouldn't stand for it.

     Mikasa still had the red scarf Eren had given her a long time ago, not knowing it could be used as a weapon. Foolish mistake. She felt like she was having deja vu. The time that Eren saved her from being kidnapped. That was when she knew she had feelings for the boy. But now, things for much different. Did she have feelings for Levi now? Or was it empathy she was feeling? She could never tell. Her gaze shifted to Levi and then to the man in front of her, talking some Mumbo jumbo to her.

     "So, we got a young girl saving you now? Huh, Rivialle?"

     What? What kind of name was that? Mikasa had never heard that name before but Levi shifted at it.

     "Well, I could sure go for some fun!" Her eyes widened and Levi's did too and what the man said. He dropped his weapon and grabbed her hair, dragging her out of the room as she screamed. Levi still lied there, helpless.

     Mikasa continued to scream as the man tried to force himself onto her. She kicked and screamed but no progress was shown. Levi watched from afar.

     "Mikasa..."

     "Leave her alone you bastard!" Levi yelled. He stormed the man with a baseball bat, his arms aching. The bat collided with the mans head, knocking him to the ground in unconscious. The two teens looked to one another, each about to cry.

     "Levi..."

     She crawled over to his slouched body and hugged him tightly. He needed it.

     "How long as this been going on?"

     Levi didn't respond to her for a moment, looking at the body in front of them. Blood started to pool at the mans head and there was no doubt that he wasn't dead.

     "S-since Farlan and Isabel died," he choked out as he sobbed into the girls shoulder. He was not one to cry like he did but for once, he had too. 

     Her heart almost broke when she heard his words. A year? Being beaten for a whole year? How could he let this happen?

     "Levi, we need to call the police."  
He silently nodded to her and stood up with her, limping out of the house.

     "Listen to me. You are going to say that I came in and hit the man with the bat. If you say you did it, Eren will never let me talk to you, okay?" Mikasa looked to her friend who was still in shock.

     "Why do you let him boss you around like that?"

     "He's family and because, he's jealous," her cheeks got slightly red from what she said. His face showed no emotion as she dialed the police.

The two fell to the ground, his wounds flushing blood out onto her clothing. It was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I got more kudos than I thought on this! I wanted to wrap this up and so I did. Hope you like it! I'm finishing a FMAB one right now. I'll write more AOT though!

     Prom was coming up. Student Council was making preparations and everyone, including the boys, were getting excited. Not many had dates though.

     "I just wanna go with Annie!" Armin yelled in frustration to the people in front of them. Eren, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco all laughed at their blonde friend and his struggles.

     "Just ask her! She isn't going to ask you," Jean told him as he took a bite of his burger. Armin banged his head on the table and everyone laughed.

     Mikasa and Levi were not eating lunch that day. The two were working on decorations for Prom. Funny, right? Levi helping out on something as silly as Prom! It's true, Mikasa got him to help but now you wonder how she was helping? After the incident at Levi's home, she encouraged that they do something together to get their minds off it. It was an odd thing for her to suggest but he went along with it. He loved her but didn't have the courage to ask her to the upcoming dance.

     "Levi, how did you get so athletic?"

     "Don't know. Always have been," he mumbled to her.

     "How did you learn to fight back?"

     "The streets."

     She didn't say anything more. She knew that there were many secrets to the mysterious boy. Like how the name Rivialle was significant to him. Their book that they had written was turned in and graded, then receiving a B-. The two both had wondered why such a sour grade and their teacher responded with this, "Too violent! And I personally was a bit sick of Eren!"

     Levi and Mikasa were both irritated with their teachers response considering that didn't reflect on their writing technique at all but they went along with it.

     The two would also skip out on lunch every day since Mikasa didn't eat much anyway and Levi didn't either. After the incident, he lost his appetite and didn't feel like eating even though Mikasa begged him too, go figure. Prom was in one week and they had shit to do anyway.

     "I still don't get why you made me do this. To socialize? You and I are the only ones here," Levi mumbled as he taped a blue streamer to the wall.

     "Something to do. I don't wanna do this as much as you don't but it'll take 'you know what' off our minds."  
How many times would she have to explain it?

     "What does Eren have to say about this?"

     "Number 1, he doesn't tell me what to do starting a week ago. Number 2, he doesn't know that you're here with me, jackass."

     "I'm not a jackass."  
She laughed slightly at his comment. The bell went off so off to gym class they go.

     "Hey, try not to be on my team, Ackermann. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Levi shouted as he ran off towards the gym with Mikasa trailing behind. Sometimes Levi seemed more cheerful and then sometimes he seemed like a monster that nobody wanted to talk to. She liked her new friend. A lot.

\---------------

     "6 laps then get into teams!"

     The coach blew the whistle and everyone disbanded to run around the gym. As usual, Levi and Mikasa were at the front, passing everyone three times. The two leaned against the wall waiting for everyone to finish when the coach came up to them.

     "You two, I'm gonna try something today. It's you two against everyone else."  
The teens looked at each other hesitantly and then agreed with Coach Webster. The coach told it to the rest of the students, 14 to be exact.

     "Levi and Mikasa are gonna start with all the balls. Start!"

     Levi gripped the red dodgeball tight, deciding who the throw it at without them catching it. Someone weak would be best.

     "Throw it at the same person. Go with Nitori there," she nodded her head towards the young boy with grey hair.

     Her friend nodded and they threw it at the boy, both hitting him in the side.  
13 to go.

     The game continued on with Mikasa and Levi easily catching all the balls that were thrown or avoiding them.

     Now there was only 2 left on the other side, Erwin and Petra. Levi hated both of them.

     "You go for Petra," Levi told Mikasa.  
She nodded at him and aimed.

     Levi pulled his throwing arm back and was about to throw but was stopped by Erwin's words,

     "Farlan and Isabel never liked you!" Erwin shouted, not knowing that it was too far.  
Levi took a moment to process the blondes words resulting in a dodgeball right to his gut. How would he know about them?

     "Levi!"

     He was out. It was now just Petra and Erwin against Mikasa. The other side only had one ball left and Petra had it in her hands. Mikasa then got an idea. She threw a ball up into the air and and at the same time threw one into Erwin's stomach. He caught it but her ball hit him first. He was then out.

     "Let's go Ackermann!" Levi cheered for her.

     She would need a new tactic or maybe not. Petra through the ball, aiming for her head. Now she could either try to catch it but ones by her head, she could not catch well. Her other option would be to let it hit her head so Petra would be out. Too slow. The ball collided with Mikasa's forehead with extreme force, knocking her to the ground but she could still here the blow of the whistle, meaning 'out'.

     "Mikasa, you idiot," Levi mumbled as he helped her stand up.

\------------

     Prom. Prom. Prom.

     The one thing still running through everyone's minds when the day finally came. Music was blasting through the speakers, people were talking a little too loud but it still was pretty cool. Mikasa, Levi and Ymir ran the Prom so they weren't in anything too fancy. Eren didn't fancy the idea of Mikasa not being there to actually dance but he had no say. Armin and Annie did end up going together and those two has a blast.

     Levi sipped on a cup of punch as he watched over the people in the pretty dresses and the clean suits and ties everyone had on. He did have one on but it was handmedown from his actual father. Mikasa got her dress new but at a cheap price so she felt like she scored.

     "Mikasa!" Eren ran to her with a big smile on his face.

     "Come on! Dance!"

     He took her hand but she pulled away from him, refusing.

     "No thanks, Eren."

     Levi then watched as Eren ran back to Jean and Marco.

     "Why don't you dance?"

     "I don't want to dance with Eren."

     "Who do you wanna dance with then?"

     Mikasa's face grew warm and she turned around, "that's a secret."

     Levi smiled to himself and continued to drink the red liquid in the plastic cup.  
Ymir wasn't even running the party anymore. She was somewhere with Krista, leaving Mikasa and Levi by themselves.

     "Mikasa, you gotta dance. Last one you'll ever do," Levi coaxed her. She smiled at him and stood still. He put his cup down on a table and walked towards her.

     "Let's dance."

     Mikasa took his hand and followed him out onto the floor.  
Others backed away as they watched the two black haired teens, almost adults, dance with one another. A slow song came on and Levi put his hands on her hips and she put hers over his shoulders.

     "So you did decide to dance?" Levi teased.

     "I only wanted to dance with you," she whispered back to the boy in front of her.

     He respond to her words mostly because he didn't know what to say and it'd be best if he didn't say anything. He wondered how Eren would take-no, he would not think of that bastard. Nor his step dad, his horrible life. Just the girl of his dreams that was in front of him for this one moment.

     "Levi, what do you have planned to do? Like what will you be going to college for?"

     "Don't know."

     "It's right around the corner! How do you not know?"

     "I would rather not talk about that now is what I mean," Levi took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. They were a dark black but they were still beautiful.

He could feel eyes on the two of them, along with Eren's.

     Mikasa then leaned towards him, a bit down since he was short, and was about to touch his lips. Levi moved one of his hands to her cheek and cradled it in his hand. They were soft. Like cotton candy.

     He touched his lips with hers lightly but desperately. It was then their first kiss where both of them wanted it.


End file.
